How The New Clan Generation Began
by Cinder-Mouse
Summary: Long after Firestar, the clans are driven out by Midnight's kin, the badgers. Many cats died, and only few remain. Now, StarClan puts Bramblestar, Mistystar, Russetstar, and Ashstar on a quest and they are surprised of what StarClan asks of them.
1. Allienges and Information

Allienges and Information Before The Story Starts

**Remains of ThunderClan**

Bramblestar (Brambleclaw)- big brown tabby

Squirrelflight- ginger cat

Stormfur- gray cat

Jayfeather (Jaypaw)- smoky gray tom like Crowfeather, his father

**Remains of RiverClan**

Mistystar (Mistyfoot)- silver/gray she cat like Bluestar

Pebbleheart (Pebblepaw)- silver tabby with a whtie chest and paws

**Remains of ShadowClan**

Russetstar (Russetfur)- brownish ginger she cat

Tawnypelt- tortoishell cat

Dawnflower (Dawnkit)- brown and black tabby

Ivytail- white and black she cat

**Remains of WindClan**

Ashstar (Ashfoot, yea I couldn't think of a better leader though I know she will die and never be leader)- gray she cat

Kestrelclaw (Kestrelpaw)- light brown tom

Breezepelt (Breezepaw)- smoky gray/black tom like Crowfeather

Harespring- brown tom

Swallowtail (Swallowpaw)- brown tabby tom

**Loners**

Stone- gray tom cat

Love- tortoishell she cat

Meadow- fluffy orange she cat

Sparkle- white she cat with an orange tail and ears

Amber- orange taby she cat

Twig- brown tabby

Dapple- dappled she cat

Brownie- huge slender brown tom

Tea- siamese she cat

Pinkie-white she cat with a bright pink nose

Wheat- pale tabby tom

Flash- flame colored she cat with tinges of white in her pelt


	2. Chapter 1: Firestar's Propechy

Chapter 1: Firestar's Propechy and A Secert Untold

In the New Forest, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan were doing fine. They had four new leaders, Bramblestar, Mistystar, Ashstar, and Russetstar. The new clan generation was beginning and all was fine. One day, foxes attacked ShadowClan. Russetstar and her clan fought hard, but were defeated. The foxes went on to WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan and killed more cats. Soon, few cats were left. Bramblestar, his mate Squirrelflight, their blind son Jayfeather, and good friend Stormfur survived from ThunderClan. Mistystar and her deputy Pebbleheart only survived RiverClan. ShadowClan had Russetstar, her deputy Ivytail, Tawnypelt, and Tawnypelt's daughter Dawnflower survive. Ashstar, the medicine cat Kestrelclaw, Breezepelt, Swallowtail, and Harespring survived from WindClan. They traveled to move to a new home again. One night, as they slept, Bramblestar had a dream.

"Bramblestar," voice said. "Do you know what to do?"

Bramblestar looked into darkness. "Who are you?"

A flame-colored cat emerged from the darkness. "It is I, Firestar."

Bramblestar felt happy. "It is great to see you! Why have you let the clans suffer?"

"We can't control foxes taking over your territory," Firestar pointed out. "But you can fix it."

"How?" Bramblestar asked worriedly.

"Take the remaining cats to a place," Firestar meowed. "A special place, where the there is meadow, stone, sparkling sand, and love. A place where the tree leads to the river and flowing water surrounds the stars."

"What?' Bramblestar meowed. "That makes no sense!"

"Use your head Bramblestar," Firestar meowed. "You are smart, that I why I chose you for my deputy. Not just Leafpool's prophecy or Spottedleaf's warning."

Bramblestar dipped his head to Firestar. "I will tell the other leaders in the morning."

Firestar nodded and turned away and walked into darkness. Bramblestar awoke with a jerk. Squirrelflight was right beside him.

She looked at him oddly. "Are you okay?"

"I had a dream," Bramblestar meowed. "Firestar said-

Squirrelflight cut him off. "Firestar! You saw my father! Is he okay? What about Sandstorm?"

"I don't know," Bramblestar admitted. "He just gave me a prophecy."

"About a new home?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes," Bramblestar meowed. "But let me wait to tell you. I need to tell the other leaders first."

Squirrelflight started purring. "Of course, you are leader."

Bramblestar felt so happy Squirrelflight understood. Before, she hated when he kept secrets from her. Beside Squirrelflight, Stormfur was stirring.

"Are you awake Stormfur?" Squirrelflight asked.

Stormfur rolled on his back and looked at Squirrelflight. "Yep."

"Is Mistystar awake?" Bramblestar asked.

Stormfur looked around. "I don't see her."

"She might be hunting," Squirrelflight meowed.

Stormfur shrugged. "I'll go look for her."

Before Stormfur walked far from Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, Mistystar ran up to him with fish in her mouth.

"Hey Stormfur!" she meowed. "I went fishing."

Stormfur looked at the juicy fish. Ever since he joined ThunderClan, he hadn't had a decent fish in moons. "Mind if I have some of that?"

Mistystar purred in amusement. "You miss eating fish don't you?"

"You read my mind," Stormfur meowed.

"Come on then," Mistystar meowed. "But, Pebbleheart and I get first dibs!"

Stormfur chased Mistystar back to their sleeping grounds. Ashstar and Russetstar were already awake. Bramblestar was talking to them.

"Mistystar!" Bramblestar called. "Come here! I have important news."

Mistystar dropped the fish at Stormfur's paws. "You and Pebbleheart dig in."

Mistystar ran to Bramblestar and the other leaders. "What's your news?"

"I had a dream," Bramblestar began. "Firestar told me were to go for a new home."

"We have to move again?" Ashstar asked.

Bramblestar nodded. "He said to take the surviving cats to a special place. A place where there is meadow, stone, sparkling sand, and love. A place where the tree leads to the river and flowing water surrounds the stars."

"Odd prophecy," Russetstar said. "I don't believe it. I never trusted Firestar or any of ThunderClan."

"But StarClan helps every clan!" Mistystar pointed out.

"Of course you would believe Firestar," Russetstar meowed. "A half clan leader, a kittypet leader, what next?"

"I rather have peace between us now Russetstar," Mistystar meowed.

"She's right," Ashstar meowed. "Let's just listen to Bramblestar and it will be fine."

"I think we should leave today to find the place," Bramblestar continued.

"I'll go," Ashstar meowed. "WindClan will live on."

"As will RiverClan," Mistystar meowed.

Russetstar looked at Mistystar and Ashstar oddly. "Fine then, I'll go. ShadowClan must live on."

"Then it's agreed?" Bramblestar asked.

Ashstar, Mistystar, and Russetstar nodded.

"We shall tell the others," Bramblestar meowed.

Bramblestar called for the other cats. He told them what Firestar had said.

"All the leaders are taking their clans," Bramblestar finished. "We leave now."

Bramblestar led the others out with Squirrelflight by his side. Tawnypelt and Stormfur joined them in the front. Mistystar and Pebbleheart came close behind Stormfur. Kestrelclaw helped Jayfeather walk along with the others. Ashstar, Breezepelt, Swallowtail, and Harespring ran behind in the back with Russetstar, who was talking with Dawnflower.

Squirrelflight looked at Tawnypelt, Stormfur, and Bramblestar by her side.

"Look we are all traveling together again!" Squirrelflight meowed.

"You're right!" Tawnypelt meowed. "This is great!"

"We have accomplished so much as a group," Stormfur meowed.

"Yes we have," Bramblestar meowed. "We traveled to Midnight, Feathertail saved the tribe, we led the clans to the lake, we found the territories with Mistystar's help, then with Lionclaw, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Breezepelt's help we saved the tribe again, and now we are leading the clans to a new home again."

Tawnypelt looked at her brother sadly. "You mean what's left of the clans."

Bramblestar licked Tawnypelt sympathetically. "It's okay, Dawnflower is alive and so is Jayfeather. We still have kin."

Tawnypelt looked at Squirrelflight and Stormfur. "And friends."

Bramblestar nodded. "We might not have a lot, but we have enough."

"I just miss Rowanclaw, Flamepelt, and Tigerspots so much," Tawnypelt meowed.

"I miss Hollyleaf and Lionclaw," Bramblestar meowed.

"I miss Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, and my kits too," Squirrelflight meowed. "But they are all in a better place."

"I can't believe Crowfeather actually died!" Stormfur meowed.

"We aren't a full group anymore," Squirrelflight sighed.

"Feathertail is gone too," Tawnypelt meowed.

"At least they are all okay in StarClan," Bramblestar meowed.

The others agreed. As they moved on they past by the mountains.

"Should we shelter with the tribe?" Stormfur asked.

"No," Bramblestar replied.

Kestrelclaw bounded up to Bramblestar. "Bramblestar, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Bramblestar asked waiting for Kestrelclaw's question.

"What exactly did Firestar's message say?" Kestrelclaw asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Bramblestar suspected something with Kestrelclaw.

"I could interpret it for-

Breezepelt cut him off. "Jayfeather could do that!"

Bramblestar looked oddly at Breezepelt. Why would he say Jayfeather was better than his own medicine cat?

Kestrelclaw looked at Bramblestar helplessly. "Um, well I just wanted to be useful."

"Jayfeather is useful too!" Breezepelt spat.

"I never said he wasn't!" Kestrelclaw meowed defensively.

"Um, Breezepelt, what's it with you being nice to Jayfeather?" Bramblestar asked.

"He's my brother!" Breezepelt meowed.

Bramblestar looked strangely at Squirrelflight. "You mated with Crowfeather?"

"NO!" she spat. "Leafpool did! Jayfeather is Leafpool's son."

"Hollyleaf is my sister," Breezepelt meowed.

"Lionclaw is our only son," Squirrelflight explained. "Leafpool had Hollyleaf and Jayfeather with Crowfeather and he didn't know because he mated with Nightcloud. She asked me to pretend Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were my kits along with Lionclaw, so I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bramblestar asked.

"It wasn't important," Squirrelflight insisted.

Bramblestar nodded. He couldn't get mad at Squirrelflight when all she did was a nice thing for Leafpool and Crowfeather. He just couldn't. Leafpool was Squirrelflight's sister and both she and Bramblestar were friends with Crowfeather.

"Now all clans share blood," Kestrelclaw meowed.

Tawnypelt nodded. "How amazing."

Breezepelt looked at Kestrelclaw. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Kestrelclaw dipped his head to the older cat. "It's fine. Jayfeather is your brother."

Jayfeather caught up with them. "Hey Breezepelt, what are you doing?"

"Just telling them the truth," Breezepelt meowed.

Jayfeather nodded.


	3. Chapter 2: Tree Crossings and Stone

Tree Crossings Is Found

The cats passed quickly through the mountains and onto new land.

"We've never seen this land before," Tawnypelt meowed.

"Not even on the journey?" Mistystar asked.

Tawnypelt shook her head.

"So where did Firestar say to go?" Russetstar asked.

"Where there is meadow, stone, sparkling sand, and love," Bramblestar meowed.

"I don't see any of it," Russetstar spat.

"What about the tree leading to the river and the flowing water surrounding the stars?" Squirrelflight asked.

"What about it?" Bramblestar retorted. "It is all on the same land."

Dawnflower walked ahead of the problem solving cats.

"Dawnflower, where are you going?" Tawnypelt asked.

"While you all bicker I'm going to find something from Firestar's prophecy," Dawnflower meowed.

Before Tawnypelt could say anything more to her daughter, Dawnflower bounded up ahead. There was more and more grassy land ahead of her. Then she felt dirt underneath her paws. She looked around. The space she was in was very open and there were few trees around her. There were two trees with another one fallen in between them that made a little cat seat. There were other trees around too. Dawnflower looked ahead and saw a river with a tree leading across it. It was part of Firestar's prophecy! The tree leading to the river! She ran back to tell the others. On the way back she ran into gray tom.

"Stormfur?" she asked.

"Who's Stormfur?" the tom spat at her.

"My friend," Dawnflower meowed. "Who are you?"

"The name is Stone," the tom said. "What's your name?"

"Dawnflower," she meowed.

Stone looked oddly at her. "Strange name, but why judge you for that?"

"I'm sorry Stone," Dawnflower said. "I have to go find the others."

"What others?" Stone asked.

"Did you see a bunch of cats up in the grassland?" Dawnflower asked.

"Oh you mean all those rouges?" Stone asked. "Yeah, I saw them."

"There not rouges!" Dawnflower spat. "They are clan cats on a mission!"

Stone looked strangely at Dawnflower. "Okay, I'll maybe see you cats around."

"Maybe," Dawnflower said.

Stone dipped his head to Dawnflower. "Bye."

Dawnflower turned around and soon found herself back on the grassland. She saw the cats up ahead.

"I found the special place!" Dawnflower called to them. "I found part of Firestar's prophecy!"

Tawnypelt ran to her with Bramblestar behind her.

"What did you find?" Tawnypelt asked.

"Come tell all of us," Bramblestar meowed.

Dawnflower followed her mother and uncle back to the others.

"She found the place?" Squirrelflight asked looking at her niece happily.

"Well Squirrelflight I think I did," Dawnflower meowed.

Jayfeather ran up to Dawnflower. "So what was it? Spit it out!"

"I saw the tree leading to the river," Dawnflower meowed.

"Where was it?" Now Russetstar was gathered around Dawnflower too.

"I'll take you there," Dawnflower meowed.

"We are coming," Russetstar meowed.

Dawnflower led Russetstar and the rest of the cats out of the grassland.

"There's the river!" Dawnflower meowed.

The cats looked around.

"This is the place!" Bramblestar meowed. "You found it Dawnflower!"

"This isn't the place were we are meant to live, is it?" Ivytail asked.

"I hope not," Breezepelt meowed.

"They are right Bramblestar," Dawnflower admitted. "We can't live here."

"Oh course not here!" Jayfeather meowed. "It feels like there is too much dirt. Why don't you cross the tree that is over the river and see what is on the other side?"

Squirrelflight looked up at the sky. "Leafpool, your son is a genius!"

"I was wondering how long I had to wait before they figured it out," Jayfeather whispered to Kestrelclaw.

"You should have sat here and watch them be mouse-brained!" Kestrelclaw meowed.

"I'm a medicine cat!" Jayfeather meowed. "I have to help them."

Kestrelclaw nodded. Ashstar was first to cross the tree.


	4. Chapter 3: Camp Construction

Camp Consturtion

"It's all grassy here!" Ashstar meowed after she crossed. "It seems wonderful."

Mistystar followed her over. "You are right Ashstar."

Russetstar and Bramblestar agreed quickly. Swallowtail was walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" Ashstar asked him.

"There's more land up ahead," Swallowtail meowed. "Maybe that's were our new home is."

Ashstar followed Swallowtail, and soon so did the other cats.

Breezepelt bounded past the other cats. "Look there's meadow!"

"Isn't meadow part of Firestar's prophecy?" Harespring asked Bramblestar.

Bramblestar nodded. "I think we are close to finding our land."

Kestrelclaw looked around at the meadow. "Look Jayfeather! There's lots of juniper here!"

Jayfeather came up closer to Kestrelclaw. He sniffed the bushes. "Yep, plenty for a good stock."

"I think WindClan should live in the meadow," Breezepelt meowed.

Ashstar looked at Breezepelt. "We must wait till we found everything else in Firestar's prophecy."

"But WindClan really can have the meadow for all I care," Russetstar said.

"I would agree," Mistystar meowed.

Bramblestar nodded. "They are the only cats that would feel comfortable."

Ashstar dipped her head to the other leaders. "Thank you."

"Let's keep walking around," Mistystar meowed. "Maybe the other clans will find something."

Mistystar and Pebbleheart went over by some giant bushes. The others stayed with Bramblestar and Russetstar.

Russetstar looked down at something gray. "Hey look Bramblestar, it's stone!"

Bramblestar followed Russetstar's gaze. "Looks nice."

"Does ThunderClan want it?" Russetstar asked.

"No," Bramblestar said. "ThunderClan needs more trees than that."

"I think ShadowClan might take it," Russetstar meowed.

"By all means," Bramblestar meowed. "I'm sure Mistystar wants something with a river."

Russetstar nodded. "What do you think of it Ivytail?"

"I'll go look more at it," Ivytail meowed. "Then we'll see."

"I'll come!" Tawnypelt offered.

"So will I," Dawnflower meowed.

Ivytail led the ShadowClan cats into the stony land. Russetstar looked at Bramblestar.

"Stone is part of Firestar's prophecy," she pointed out.

"Thanks Russetstar!" Bramblestar meowed. "I almost forgot!"

Russetstar rolled her eyes at Bramblestar. She dipped her head to him and started purring. "We all have to stick together to figure this out."

"You should go with Ivytail," Bramblestar meowed ignoring Russetstar's affection.

Russetstar looked at where Ivytail just disappeared with Tawnypelt and Dawnflower. "You're right, I should."

Russetstar ran after them. Bramblestar turned to Stormfur. "Ready to find more land?"

"Yes Bramblestar," Stormfur meowed.

Squirrelflight padded over to Bramblestar. "I'll come. Are you coming Jayfeather?"

"Yes, I'll come," Jayfeather meowed. "Would you mind if Kestrelclaw came also? We need to look for more herbs."

"Sure," Squirrelflight said. "Come on then you two."

Bramblestar led the ThunderClan cats and Kestrelclaw past the meadow and stone and out into more grassland.

"Look ahead," Squirrelflight meowed flicking her tail at tree entrance to something. "There might be something in there."

"Looks interesting," Stormfur meowed. "Come on Squirrelflight, let's check it out!"

Stormfur bounded ahead into the trees with Squirrelflight behind him. Stormfur first saw a giant rock with a dent in it.

"Let's check that rock out first," Stormfur meowed to Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight nodded as Stormfur went in.

"How is it in there?" Squirrelflight asked.

"It would be a perfect leader's den," Stormfur meowed.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight agreed. "And rock can be called the High Rock or something."

Stormfur stuck his head out of the den. "You are right. It's perfect for Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar padded over and inpescted the den. "Perfect for a leader's den!"

Jayfeather and Kestrelclaw saw a huge clearing up ahead. It even had a small waterfall also.

"Bramblestar!" Kestrelclaw called. "Look at this, it's perfect for Jayfeather!"

Bramblestar padded over to Kestrelclaw at the clearing. "Nice medicine cat clearing. Jayfeather may use it as that."

"I can hear water," Jayfeather meowed.

"That's the sound of the waterfall," Kestrelclaw said.

Jayfeather nodded. Squirrelflight and Stormfur had found two huge dens right by where the sun sets.

"Bramblestar!" Squirrelflight called. "The big one can be for the warriors and the small one can be for apprentices."

Bramblestar nodded ingnoring the fact that ThunderClan would die at this rate.

"I think we've found our camp," Stormfur meowed.

"Let's go see if the others have," Bramblestar meowed.

Bramblestar and the other cats walked over to the meadow. "Have you found much Ashstar?'

Ashstar bounded over to Bramblestar. "A whole bunch! WindClan can live here!"

Kestrelclaw padded over to Ashstar. "Let me see it."

"Breezepelt found a perfect medicine cat clearing for you," Ashstar meowed.

"I'll go see it!" Kestrelclaw meowed.

Ashstar nodded to Bramblestar and followed Kestrelclaw back into the meadow.

"Let's check with RiverClan now," Stormfur meowed.

Bramblestar agreed and the ThunderClan cats walked to where Mistystar and Pebbleheart had last been.

Pebbleheart stuck her head through the bushes. "Hello Bramblestar!"

"Have you found anything for camp yet?" Bramblestar asked.

"You bet we did!" Pebbleheart meowed. "Come look!"

Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, and Jayfeather followed Pebbleheart where becah sand was underpaw. The sand sparkled beneath their paws.

"Sparkling sand," Squirrelflight whispered.

"What?" Pebbleheart asked.

"You've found it!" Squirrelflight exlclaimed. "You found sparkling sand!"

Mistystar padded over to the others. "You're right Squirrelflight."

"It's very pretty around here Mistystar," Stormfur meowed.

"There's even a place where the water from around that cave leads the ocean," Mistystar meowed.

"Water flowing around a cave was part of the propechy," Bramblestar meowed.

"We are definetly in the right territory!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

Just then, Tawnypelt bounded up behind her. "ShadowClan found a camp!"

"Now we are all settled in," Bramblestar meowed.

"Not quite," Tawnypelt meowed. "Russeststar wants to have a meeting with all of the leaders."

Bramblestar nodded. He and Mistystar padded over to the stony camp Russetstar had found for ShadowClan. In an istant, Tawnypelt and Ashstar followed behind them and into ShadowClan camp.

"I think I'll go on a walk," Stormfur meowed.

"But you should stay with us," Squirrelflight insisted.

"I have to," Stormfur meowed. And without Squirrelflight's denial, he sped off into the forest behind ThunderClan camp.


	5. Chapter 4: Love

Love

Stormfur bounded into the forest, not caring if the cats worried if he was gone or not. The grass underpaw felt odd to him, it wasn't his home. Homesickness stabbed him in his heart, not just of lake, but of the old forest. First it was the TwoLegs, then the badgers, and now he knew the clans would die. Unless they had loners and rouges join them, which he knew not all of the clan leaders would agree on. He kept walking, then scented a cat. Not of the clans though.

_"Dirty rouge!"_

A tortoishell she-cat appeared, not noticing Stormfur. As Stormfur unsheated his claws, the cat jumped.

"Calm down will you?" the tortoishell sounded scared.

Stormfur sheated his claws back. What was the point of fighting for ThunderClan now? "Sorry."

"That's fine," the cat said. "Appearantly you aren't Stone."

"Stone?" Stormfur asked.

"My friend Stone," the cat meowed. "He said he met a clan type cat too, he said her name was Dawnflower."

_"Dawnflower! Why didn't she tell anyone!"_

"Well I'm Stormfur," Stormfur meowed.

"I'm Love," the tortoishell meowed.

"Love?" Stormfur meowed. "Your name is _Love_?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Love meowed.

"It's hard to explain I'll tell you that," Stormfur meowed.

"Oh alright," Love meowed.

"Look I gotta go," Stormfur meowed, wanting to get away from this loner.

"Okay, see you and the others around I guess," Love said.

Stormfur nodded and bounded away. Squirrelflight was standing by the medicine clearing.

"It's been settled," Squirrelflight meowed. "ShadowClan lives in the hollow, WindClan lives in the meadow, RiverClan lives at the beach, and we live here."

Stormfur nodded. "Where's Dawnflower?"

"With the others, why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"You'll find out," Stormfur meowed as he padded over to where the others cats were.

Dawnflower was sitting with Tawnypelt and Ivytail by the stoney hollow. Stormfur padded over to them.

"Dawnflower, can I speak with you?" Stormfur asked.

Dawnflower narrowed her eyes. "Sure, I guess."

Stormfur led Dawnflower over by the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. "Did you meet a loner named Stone?"

"Yes I did," Dawnflower meowed. She blinked. "How did you know!?"

"I met a loner named Love," Stormfur meowed. "She said he met you."

"What is your point?" Dawnflower asked.

"Aren't the names Stone and Love in Firestar's propechy?" Stormfur asked.

"Yes, but we've found the stone and we are finished," Dawnflower meowed.

"What about the love?" Stormfur asked. "I think StarClan is talking about the loner."

"I don't think so," Dawnflower meowed.

"Come on it makes sense!" Stormfur hissed.

"I'll beleive you when we find a loner named Meadow and one named Sparkling Sand," Dawnflower meowed.

She padded away before Stormfur could reply. Maybe she was right. He then decided he would wait to say anything to Bramblestar or the other leaders. He padded over to where Squirrelflight was.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Stormfur murmured.

Squirrelflight didn't bother trying to make him talk. Russetstar then became present before the cats.

"After talking with Ashstar, Mistystar, and Bramblestar, we have decided to stay in our own territories tonight," Russeststar meowed.

"What about rebuilding the clans?" Pebbleheart asked. "RiverClan is already dead!"

"We will ask StarClan about that later," Mistystar told her deputy.

"But how?" Jayfeather spat. "There's no way for us to talk to them!"

"We'll find a place," Bramblestar meowed. "We did at the lake."

The rest of the cats agreed, and nobody else questioned the leaders. The cats divided up into their own and left to their camps.

"The clans will did," Stormfur hissed under his breath.

Squirrelflight flicked him with her tail. "StarClan won't let them, even if we can't talk to them."

"Whatever," Stormfur growled as he padded to the warriors' den.


	6. Chapter 5: A New RiverClan Warrior

A New RiverClan Warrior

Pebbleheart awoke to a starange noise. She next to Mistystar in the leader's den, which was right above the gushing ocean. But the ocean wasn't what had waken Pebbleheart, but it was a odd sound of another cat in the camp. She opened her jaws and the scent of loner flooded over her.

"Mistystar, wake up!" Pebbleheart hissed.

Mistystar rolled over and opened her eyes. "Why?"

"A loner is in our camp!" Pebbleheart mewed.

Mistystar nodded and rose to her paws. She opened her jaws for a scent. "I smell it too!"

Pebbleheart jumped off from the rock and spashled into the water and padded onto the beach looking for the loner. Mistystar reluctantly followed her. Then blue eyes looked stairght at Pebbleheart and Mistystar.

"Get away!" Pebbleheart spat at the loner.

The cat came closer and her pelt looked more clear. She was a white cat with an orange tail and ears. "Why?"

"It's our territory!" Pebbleheart hissed.

"Since when?" the white cat asked.

"That doesn't matter, but we live here now so you need to leave!" Pebbleheart meowed.

"Why can't we live together?" the cat asked.

"We can," Mistystar meowed.

"Are you crazy Mistystar?" Pebbleheart asked.

"I'm not thank you," Mistystar meowed. "RiverClan must live and she can join us."

"What's RiverClan?" the loner asked.

Mistystar explained about all of the clans and RiverClan and such. "So, would you like to join RiverClan?"

"It sounds wonderful!" the she-cat purred. "Of course I'll join you!"

"My name is Mistystar, leader of RiverClan," Mistystar meowed. "This is my deputy Pebbleheart."

"My name is Sparkle," the white cat meowed.

"Welcome to RiverClan Sparkle!" Mistystar meowed.

"What about her warrior name?" Pebbleheart asked.

"It can wait for now," Mistystar meowed. "Now you two go to sleep in the warrior's den we found."

Pebbleheart nodded and led Sparkle to the tree den she had found earlier. "We'll sleep here."

"Okay!" Sparkle meowed. She nestled down beside Pebbleheart and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: A WindClan Intruder

A WindClan Intruder

Harespring was awake and scenting the air. Loner! He looked down at Swallowtail and Breezepelt sleeping. He had to wake them up. He prodded Swallowtail with his paw.

"Get up!" he meowed.

"Leave me alone!" Swallowtail hissed half asleep.

Harespring moved to Breezepelt. "Wake up! Intruder in camp!"

Breezepelt jumped up alert. "Where? Let me rip the fur off their pelt!"

"I don't know, but I smell them," Harespring meowed.

Breezepelt hit Swallowtail in the head with his paw. "Get up!"

"Fine then geez," Swallowtail meowed as he rose to his paws.

Breezepelt bounded into the clearing and didn't see the intruder anywhere. But then, he heard pawsteps going towards Kestreclaw's den. Breezepelt silently followed the cat to the small creek by Kestrelclaw's den. The cat was a fluffy orange she-cat. She dipped down and lapped up some water from the creek. Breezepelt unsheated his claws and jumped on her. The cat clawed Breezepelt's face.

"Leave me alone!" she spat.

Breezepelt blinked, this cat had warrior moves. "I'm sorry, but this is my territory."

"But I live here!" the orange cat meowed.

"You can't anymore," Breezepelt meowed.

"Why?"

Breezepelt explained about the clans and everything.

"I have nowhere else to go!" the cat meowed. "Don't drive me out!"

Harespring and Swallowtail bounded over to Breezpelt.

"Good you caught her!" Harespring rejoiced.

"Suriously cat, you need to leave," Breezepelt meowed.

Just then, Kestrelclaw emerged from his den. "What is going on?"

"We have an intruder," Swallowtail meowed.

"Drive her out!" Kestrelclaw meowed unsheating his own claws.

"She won't leave," Breezepelt meowed.

A brown tom emerged from the trees in the distance and ran down to the she-cat. "Meadow, are you okay?"

"I'm so happy you are here Brownie!" Meadow meowed licking his ear. "They tried to hurt me!"

"Let's just leave," Brownie meowed.

"Be sure you don't come back," Breezepelt added.

"Oh we won't!" Brownie spat, leading Meadow away.

As the two loners were leaving, Ashstar bounded over to Breezepelt and the others.

"You stupid mouse-brains!" Ashstar spat. "They could have joined WindClan as warriors!"

"I'm sure StarClan won't want us to do that," Breezepelt hissed. "Who are you, Firestar?"

"Don't talk to your leader like that!" Kestrelclaw spat defending Ashstar.

Ashstar nodded a thanks to Kestrelclaw. "Now everyone get to sleep."

Kestrelclaw went back into his den and Breezepelt and the other warriors went back to the sleeping grounds by the trees.


	8. Chapter 7: A New Moonpool

A New Moonpool

The next morning, all four clans met by ShadowClan's camp. All of the cats were suprised when they saw Sparkle with Mistystar and Pebbleheart, but they said nothing.

"How were all the clans last night?" Bramblestar asked.

"ShadowClan did well, no loner activity," Russestar meowed.

"A loner came into my territory and I accpeted her into RiverClan," Mistystar meowed. "Her name is Sparkle."

"Two loners came into my camp last night," Ashstar meowed. "But Breezepelt drove them out."

"They could have been warrriors for WindClan," Mistystar meowed.

"I know, but then Breezepelt called me Firestar," Ashstar meowed half to herself.

"Well after sleeping last night, I thought of a good gathering spot," Russetstar meowed.

The cats waited intently for Russetstar to say where. "I was thinking over at Tree Crossings."

"I agree," Bramblestar meowed.

Mistystar and Ashstar nodded in agreement.

"Now we must find a Moonpool replacement!" Jayfeather called out.

"Jayfeather is right, we've held out too long," Bramblestar meowed.

"Maybe the cave with the water flowing around it is the place," Mistystar suggested.

"I think she's right," Ashstar meowed.

"Jayfeather and I can go and check it out," Kestrelclaw offered.

"Yes you two go and see," Bramblestar commanded.

Kestrelclaw nudged Jayfeather and the two cats set out for the cave. The meeting split up, and the cats started marking territory. When the medicine cats reached the bridge to the cave, Kestrelclaw tensed.

"What is it Kestrelclaw?" Jayfeather asked.

"The bridge is TwoLeg made, I don't think it's safe," Kestrelclaw meowed.

"Cross it anyway," Jayfeather commanded. "We have to see if this is our new Moonpool."

"But what if we get caught by TwoLegs?" Kestrelclaw asked.

"I don't scent TwoLegs around, so I'm going," Jayfeather meowed. With that, he storde across the bridge to the cave. Kestrelclaw reluctantly followed him.

The cave looked small from the outside and had leaves all over it. It looked unsturdy and weak. Kestrelclaw peeked his head inside of it. The inside had stone walls and it was lit with crystals everywhere.

"This has to be it!" Kestrelclaw meowed.

He and Jayfeather padded into the cave and looked around. Kestrelclaw led Jayfeather to the back of the cave, where a huge purple rock was standing under the light.

"Touch your nose to the rock," Kestrelclaw meowed.

Jayfeather nodded and did so. Soon, Kestrelclaw and Jayfeather were surrounded by familar scents. Leafpool, Yellowfang, and Barkface padded over to the two tom cats.

"You've found us," Leafpool meowed. "Good job!"

"This is great!" Kestrelclaw meowed. "So we can settle into our home now?"

"Not quite," Barkface objected. "The clans are weak and you need more warriors."

"How will we get them?" Jayfeather asked.

"Tell your leaders to come here tonight at sundown," Yellowfang meowed. "We will tell them then."

Jayfeather and Kestrelclaw nodded.

"Now we must go," Leafpool meowed. Then she and the other two medicine cats dissapeared into the darkness.

Kestrelclaw looked at Jayfeather. "Let's go!"

The two cats ran back to the territory. Jayfeather told Bramblestar and Kestrelclaw told Ashstar, and Bramblestar and Ashtar delivered the news to Mistystar and Russetstar. Jayfeather hoped the clans would live.


	9. Chapter 8: StarClan's Command

StarClan's Command

At sundown, the leaders were preparing to go to the new Moonpool. Kestrelclaw and Jayfeather were going to accompany them. Soon it was time to go, and the six cats set out for for cave.

"I'm not crossing this bridge!" Russestar spat when she saw it. "TwoLegs made it!"

"It's safe Russestar, trust me," Kestrelclaw meowed.

Russestar nodded reluctantly, and storde across the bridge to the other side behind the other leaders and Jayfeather.

"I never realized how weak this cave looked," Mistystar remarked. "Is it safe?"

"The inside walls are stone," Kestrelclaw meowed.

Kestrelclaw led the leaders inside the cave. The crystals glowed in the full darkness and Kestrelclaw thought they looked beautiful.

"Where do you communicate with StarClan at?" Ashstar asked her medicine cat.

Kestrelclaw padded to the back of the cave and pointed to the purple stone with his tail. "Touch you nose to it."

"It reminds me of the old forest," Ashstar meowed.

"Like the Moonstone," Bramblestar agreed.

Soon, all of the leaders were in deep sleep and talking to StarClan. Kestrelclaw and Jayfeather stood to the side and waited.

Bramblestar opened his eyes and saw Leafpool, Barkface, and Yellowfang before him. Russestar, Mistystar, and Ashstar were standing beside him.

"You've come," Leafpool meowed. "Perfect."

"What do want to tell us?" Russestar asked.

"It's not what we want, but it's what they want," Barkface meowed. He moved from where he was and nodded to the four cats who stood behind him. A large orange tom, a silvery gray tom, a brown she-cat, and a black she-cat.

Ashstar's eyes grew wide, as did the others. "Windstar?"

"Windstar, Thunderstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar," Yellowfang meowed.

Bramblestar dipped his head to the ancient leaders, then so did the others.

"What's with that?" Riverstar asked. "Rise up, we have buisness to take care of."

The four leaders rose up and waited for Riverstar and the others to talk.

"We know that badgers have driven you out of your old home," Riverstar began. "This is your third home, and most clans are dead, like RiverClan for instance. But you will not give up home. We'll help you, but you must do as we say."

Mistystar, Ashstar, Russetstar, and Bramblestar nodded

"We are afaird to say that thunder, river, shadow, and wind are no more," Thunderstar meowed.

"What?" Russetstar hissed. "Kill the clans?"

"No Russetstar," Shadowstar meowed. "You'll make new clans, and find cats to live in them."

"You'll do what me, Shadowstar, Riverstar, and Thunderstar had to do with our clans," Windstar meowed.

"You mean like BrambleClan?" Bramblestar asked.

"And RussetClan," Russetstar added.

"RussetClan sounds as bad as BrambleClan!" Mistystar purred. "MistyClan and AshClan."

Ashstar purred at the sound of AshClan.

"No!" Thunderstar meowed. "BrambleClan, RussetClan, MistyClan, and AshClan will not be the names of these clans!"

"What will the names be?" Bramblestar asked.

"Use Firestar's propechy," Riverstar meowed.

All the leaders could do was nod.

Shadowstar looked at Barkface. "We are done here."

Barkface nodded, and Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar walked away.

"We hope you four understand," Yellowfang meowed.

"If you don't, remember, not every propechy makes sense," Leafpool meowed.

"Good-bye!" Barkface meowed. He turned and walked away, Leafpool and Yellowfang padded after him.

Then the four leaders awoke and exchanged a look with each other.

"We have to tell our warriors," Ashstar meowed.

"Go to your camps, get your warriors, and we'll meet at Tree Crossings," Bramblestar meowed.

The others nodded and bounded out of the cave, leaving Kestrelclaw and Jayfeather to follow them and wonder.


	10. Chapter 9: Stormfur and Dawnflower Speak

Stormfur and Dawnflower Speak

Bramblestar returned home and gathered up his warriors, as did the other three leaders. Jayfeather still hadn't asked Bramblestar what StarClan had said although he wanted to.

"I don't understand this Bramblestar," Squirrelflight meowed.

"Just wait Squirrelflight," Bramblestar meowed as he crossed the tree bridge over the river and to the grassland.

Ashstar and her warriors followed behind him, with Russetstar and her warriors, Mistystar, Pebbleheart, and Sparkle. Bramblestar gestured for the three she-cats to join him on the tree bench between the two trees.

"We can sit here for gatherings," Bramblestar whispered.

Russetstar was the only one that nodded.

"What's all this about?" Breezepelt called from his seat between Jayfeather and Harespring.

"StarClan have spoken to us," Ashstar meowed. "Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar did to be exact."

A few gasps of disbelief blowed through the small group of cats.

"What did they say?" Tawnypelt asked.

"They said we have hope," Russetstar meowed. "But we have to do something very drastic."

"What is it?" Pebbleheart asked.

"We have to, um, well," Mistystar tried to speak, but she couldn't and a tear shed from her eye.

Bramblestar leaned agaisnt her sympatheticlly and finished her sentence, "We have to get rid of thunder, river, shadow, and wind."

Yowls of disbeleif blowed through the group of cats again.

"We can't!" Ivytail meowed, looking at her leader for help. "How can Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar get rid of the clans they created themselves?"

"Because their clans are dead now," Russetstar told her deputy. "They said do what they did to make new clans. That means we must do as Mistystar has done, bring loners into our clans."

A couple of cats looked at Sparkle, but she ignored it.

"Does that mean you'll make BrambleClan, RussetClan, MistyClan, and AshClan?" Squirrelflight asked shivering at her words.

"No," Bramblestar told his mate. "They said to use Firestar's propechy."

"The propechy says something about love, stone, meadow, and sparkling sand," Ashstar meowed.

"I guess love would mean something like LoveClan," Bramblestar suggested.

"Who would lead it?" Mistystar asked.

"I know who!" Stormfur yowled from his seat. Dawnflower gave him a look and he nodded.

"Who?" Bramblestar asked.

"You would Bramblestar," Stormfur meowed.

"How is that true anyways?" Russetstar asked.

"I met a loner named Love," Stormfur meowed.

"And I met a loner named Stone," Dawnflower spoke up.

"So would I lead StoneClan then?" Russetstar asked.

Dawnflower nodded to her leader.

"The I chased out of camp was named Meadow," Breezepelt meowed.

"I think Sparkle is the sparkling sand," Mistystar meowed.

Sparkle blinked, but said nothing.

"I don't think we should lead these clans, but the loners should," Bramblestar meowed. "I mean, that's all Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Windstar were before they led our clans."

"Bramblestar makes sense," Dawnflower remarked.

"I know Stone, Love, and Meadow," Sparkle meowed. "I can go and find them."

"I won't send you alone," Mistystar meowed.

"I'll go with her!" Stormfur meowed.

"So will I!" Dawnflower meowed.

Breezepelt and Pebbleheart padded over to the three cats, nodding to their leaders that they would go too.

"Go and find them," Ashstar meowed to the cats. "Good luck!"

Sparkle led the warriors away from Tree Crossings and into the forest behind ThunderClan camp.


	11. Chapter 10: The Return of the Loners

Love, Stone, and Meadow Return

Sparkle led the warriors through the forest. She scented loners and scents were familair to her. Soon she saw Stone padded across the forest with a mouse in his mouth.

"Stone, wait!" Sparkle meowed bounding after him.

"Oh hello Sparkle, where have you been lately?" Stone asked.

"I joined the clans," Sparkle meowed.

Stone looked at the warriors behind her. "Are you here to ask me to join you?"

"Please Stone!" Sparkle pleaded. "We are part of their propechy!"

Dawnflower smiled at Stone. "Please?"

Stone winked at her. "Okay then Sparkle I'll join you, Dawnflower, and these other cats."

"We have to get Love and Meadow too," Sparkle meowed.

Stone nodded. "Come on."

Stone led Sparkle and the warriors to a little makeshift camp.

"Is this where you guys live?" Breezepelt asked.

"We used to live in your territory," Stone meowed. "This is all we have now."

"This is why you would join us!" Stormfur meowed.

Love looked up at Stormfur's voice and padded over to him. "You want us to join your clans?"

Stormfur nodded.

"Did you two join?" Love asked Stone and Sparkle.

They nodded.

"I'll join," Love meowed.

"Do you think Meadow will?" Breezepelt asked.

"Not after what one of you did to her," Love meowed.

Breezepelt hung his head in shame. "That was me."

"She's with the others," Love meowed. "Come with me!"

Love led them to another little makeshift camp where lots of cats were. Meadow padded over to Love.

"Why are these clan cats here?" Meadow asked.

"It doesn't matter why," Breezpelt meowed before Love could speak. "Meadow, will you join WindClan? I know I gave you a scare back there, but I'm sorry about it."

Meadow blinked. "So you won't hurt me?"

Breezepelt shook his head.

"I'll join," Meadow meowed. "And so will my friends."

Meadow padded over to a bunch of cats and soon, they were ready to join them.

"This is Wheat, Flash, Pinkie, Brownie, Amber, Twig, Dapple, and Tea," Meadow meowed.

The clan cats dipped their head in greeting.

"Now come on!" Dawnflower meowed. "We have to get back now!"

Sparkle nodded and along with Stormfur, led the cats back to Tree Crossings.


	12. Chapter 11: New Warriors

New Warriors

When the warriors and loners returned, the others were still at Tree Crossings. Dawnflower bounded ahead to tell the others fo the good news. Stormfur turned around and face the loners.

"Thank you," he meowed. "You are helping the clans so much!"

Stormfur and Sparkle led the cats over the bridge and to the grassland.

Russetstar's eyes grew wide. "You brought alot of cats!"

"I brought all my friends," Meadow meowed.

Bramblestar jumped down from the tree bench. "Welcome to the clans."

Meadow turned to Bramblestar. "I hear I'm part of a propechy."

"Yes, you, Sparkle, Stone, and Love," Bramblestar meowed. "Are you four willing to lead the new clans?"

"Lead my own clan?" Meadow asked. "I don't know if I can."

"StarClan knows you can," Bramblestar meowed.

"I have no idea what StarClan is, but okay," Meadow meowed.

"StarClan are their ancestors," Sparkle meowed.

Meadow nodded.

Ashstar padded over to Bramblestar. "Now we must pick who goes to which clan."

"I think LoveClan live in ThunderClan's camp," Bramblestar meowed. "So Love can come with ThunderClan."

"MeadowClan is like WindClan, so Meadow can come with WindClan," Ashstar meowed.

"Since Sparkle is already with RiverClan, Stone can come with ShadowClan," Russetstar meowed.

A siamese she-cat looked up at Mistystar. "What about me and the other ones?"

"That depends," Mistystar meowed. "What do you enjoy?"

"I used to like living by the beach," the siamese meowed.

"Come with me then," Mistystar meowed. "Your name?"

"My name is Tea," the siamese meowed.

An orange she-cat with white tinges in her fur padded over to Tea and Mistystar. "I'm coming with you two, my name is Flash."

"I'll go with ThunderClan," a orange tabby meowed.

Love nodded to her. "Thanks Amber."

Soon, all of the loners went with the clans they decided to be in. WindClan had Meadow, Brownie, and Pinkie. ShadowClan had Stone, Dapple, and Wheat. RiverClan had Sparkle, Tea, and Flash, and ThunderClan had Love, Amber, and Twig.

"Am I really going to lead this clan?" Love asked Bramblestar.

"Yes, but first I will name you a warrior," Bramblestar meowed.

When the ThunderClan cats got home, Bramblestar named three new warriors. Love's name changed to Lovespots, Amber's named changed to Amberfur, and Twig's name changed to Twigclaw. Soon, the clan settled down and fell asleep. Finally, the clans will have a chance and live as new clans.


	13. Chapter 12: Dreams of StarClan

Dreams of StarClan and A Call of Life

The next morning the cats met back at Tree Crossings. Turns out, Mistystar, Russetstar, and Ashstar had new warriors too. Sparklepool, Teaflower, and Firewing from RiverClan, Stonepelt, Dappletail, and Wheatpelt from ShadowClan, and Meadowtail, Brownfoot, and Pinkflower from WindClan. After announcing this, the leaders sent their warriors home, and they planned to meet back at Tree Crossings at sundown.

At ThunderClan camp, Jayfeather was resting by the waterfall in the medicine clearing when Twigclaw barged in on him.

"Hello Jayfeather," Twigclaw meowed.

Jayfeather opened his jaws and scented Twigclaw. "What do you want Twigclaw?"

"Do you have any herbs?" Twigclaw asked.

Jayfeather rose to his paws in full alert. "Are you sick?"

"No, I just wanted to look at them," Twigclaw meowed.

"I'm not goning to let you dig your paws through scarce herbs for fun!" Jayfeather meowed.

"But I want you to teach me about them!" Twigclaw pleaded.

Jayfeather stared at Twigclaw for a moment. With a dertermination like Twigclaw's, he'd make a fine medicince cat. "Okay, we'll go get some juniper."

As Jayfeather and Twigclaw were about to leave, Squirrelflight and Amberfur padded up to Twigclaw.

"Would you like to com on patrol with us Twigclaw?" Amberfur asked.

"No, I'm helping Jayfeather," Twigclaw meowed.

Amberfur and Squirrelflight exchanged a glance. "Okay then, have fun!"

Jayfeather and Twigclaw went to the entrance of WindClan camp were the juniper was found.

"Okay, start picking," Jayfeather meowed.

Twigclaw and Jayfeather picked a good bit of juniper. When the got back to camp, everything was queit and all of the cats were resting. Twigclaw decided to take a nap in the warriors' den.

When Twigclaw opened his eyes, he wasn't at the camp, but he was somewhere he had never been before. Spottedleaf appeared and padded over to him.

"Greetings Twigclaw," Spottedleaf purred.

Twigclaw tensed. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am one of your ancestors," Spottedleaf meowed. "I used to be a medicine cat like Jayfeather."

Twigclaw calmed down and listened to Spottedleaf. "But what do you want from me?"

"I want you to know something important," Spottedleaf meowed. "Your destiny is specail, but it you can only find it in another cat's paws."

Before Twigclaw could say a word, Spottedleaf drifted away. Twigclaw opened his eyes and he was in the warriors' den again. He decided to go to the medicine cat den to ask Jayfeather about the starange cat in his dream. Little did he know, Jayfeather was in the middle of a dream of his own.

"Jayfeather help me!" a fluffy gray she-cat yowled. "Help me find you!"

"There's no way!" Jayfeather meowed. "You are dead and it's all my fault!"

"No I'm alive!" the gray cat meowed. "And I'm looking for you!"

Jayfeather awoke to Twigclaw's mewing, and a tear shed from his eye. "What do you want Twigclaw?"

"I had a odd dream," Twigclaw meowed. "A cat came to me and said she was my ancestor and I had a specail destiny."

"She was from StarClan," Jayfeather meowed. "Do you know what your destiny is?"

"Yes, I want you to teach me to be a medicine cat," Twigclaw meowed. "Will you?"

"Yes," Jayfeather meowed. "It's the will of StarClan."


	14. Author's Note IMPORTANT READ!

Greetings everyone. Yes I wrote Chapter 1 awhile back and was unaware of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's warrior names and heritages. Please ignore be calling Lionblaze Lionclaw and saying he is Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's son, because he is not. Also ignore who everyone is like getting shocked over it and how Squirrelflight is just then revealing it. Like I said, I wrote that chapter awhile back, so don't get upset about it.

And yes, I will be finishing this story soon, before I get farther in Kin Of A Murderer. You people seem to like it, so I won't just stop writing, that would be cruel. So get ready for more!!!!!!

Also you are probably wondering why I am wasting my time writing this thing right here when I could just edit it. Well I can't edit it. My microsoft word won't let me copy/paste it cuz: "the information you are asking Microsoft Word to copy has the wrong size for this program to handle. Please change the size of your selection and try again."

Well I kinda can't cuz I made that story on my other computer, which is dead at the moment. So yes, any help maybe? I'd like to edit it so it will make sense cuz i don't know how many people will actually take the time to read this. But thanks to those of you who do!

~Cinder-Mouse~


End file.
